The EDM Wave
The EDM Wave is the 10th episode of Season 22 of Greeny Phatom. This episode features the EDM Arena characters that were chosen by Slimeo, who animated this episode. This also features the debut of Bluvetta and Zack, who later appear in the FX series, Greeny Phatom: The "Slimeo" Take. This Episode is split into two parts. Plot Part 1 The Episode begins showing a montage of space clips with WN-201 (WN) explaining the meaning of space. He is then interrupted by N01-Z!A (Noisia) with a warning. It said that a unknown threat appeared on Earth and is searching for a machine that only made it through the prototype testing phase. WN-201 knew this machine was dangerous to power up and use. So, he summoned KP (Knife Party), Lord Pendulum (Pendulum), Klaymor (Klaypex) and Vortex (Mind Vortex) to help WN-201 and N01-Z!A to track down the threat and prevent the machine from powering up and being used. He then, opened up the portal to Earth to begin tracking down the threat. Back on Earth, Little Guy and his sister, Little Girl are heading to the 2016 Ultra Music Festival in Miami, Flordia to see Pendulum perform (the band first reunion performance). While on the way over to the music festival, Little Guy stats that he's excited to see Pendulum perform as a live band for the first time since their previous performance in 2011. Little Girl tells him that blending Drum And Bass with Rock elements is interesting and odd. Little Guy then tells her that some genres are blended with other genres sometimes. Little Guy then accidentally bumps into a person who is revealed to be Bluvettta. Little Guy then apolgizes for accidentally bumping into her. Before Bluvetta responded to him, Zack tells Little Guy to watch where he's going next time. But then, Little Guy asks who they are, Zack and Bluvetta tell him and his sister their names. Little Guy then asks where the both of them are going to, the two say that they're heading to Ultra Music Festival to see some of their favorite Electronic Music artists perform live. He then says that he and his sister are heading they too. Bluvetta then asks if Little Guy and Little Girl would like to join in. Little Girl responds by saying yes. Then, from out of nowhere, a huge centipede comes out of the ground behind them. A person on the centipede who is revealed to be Snare, jumps off and starts running towards Little Guy. After he stops, he takes out his sword and points it at Little Guy and asks "who the hell he is". Little Guy responds to the person and tells him his name. The person then tells Little Guy that his name is KP and his pet centipede's name, Snare. Then, two other KPs come out saying that it's also their pet. Those two are revealed to be R KP and G KP. KP then explains who the two are. He explains the reason why they're here. Little Guy then asks who the threat is. KP says that the threat was unidentified and doesn't know who the threat is. Little Guy then asks if he and friends can help out, KP says that they can, but they would need some requirements before they can go. WN-201 comes into the scene and introduces himself to Little Guy. He then gives them robotic-like armor to keep him and his friends safe from harm. He also gives them futuristic lazer weapons. KP (including R KP and G KP), WN-201, Little Guy, and his friends then got on Snare and headed toward an abandoned building, where Vortex, Lord Pendulum, N01-Z!A, and Klaymor are at. TBA! Part 2 TBA! Characters * Little Guy * Little Girl * Bluvetta * Zack * Lord Pendulum * WN-201 * Klaymor * KP * R KP * G KP * Vortex * N01-Z!A Cast * Robert Stainton as Little Guy * Donna Christie as Little Girl * Micheal Christchruch as Lord Pendulum and KP * Rob Swire as R KP * Gareth McGrillen as G KP * Steve Blum as Vortex TBA! Music The Music for the episode was made by Slimeo under the name, 21Razor. Slimeo described the music as a combination of Drum and Bass, IDM and Dubstep. The Soundtrack for the episode was released a day after the episode on Atlantic Records and EVOLVE Records The Score was released on March 1st by Atlantic, RAM and EVOLVE Records. Making it the first score to be released by UK-based Drum and Bass label, RAM Records. Trivia * The foreign animation studios used for outsourcing for this episode were HGN Produções and Rough Draft Korea. * Rob Swire and Gareth McGrillen looks of KP make an appearence in the episode. Rob Swire and Gareth McGrillen voiced these characters. KP's Pet centipede, Snare, makes an appearance as well. * Slimeo voiced Lord Pendulum and used Audicity to give the voice a Robotic-Devilish like voice. * The software, Speakonia, is used for WN-201 and N01-Z!A robotic voice's. * The Song, Atechs (feat. Halsey) by WN, is used as the episode's main theme song. * Steve Blum, best known for voicing Toonami Host, TOM, voiced Vortex TBA!